


Eclipsed Sun

by AnikaSukino



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Gen, Parallel Universes, time parallel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnikaSukino/pseuds/AnikaSukino
Summary: A betrayal reaches his soul, hiding his past, his family, marks him for life.And now he has to choose: Escape or get revenge?We only know that ... they eclipsed the sun





	Eclipsed Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin does not belong to me except Level-5 .... I only do this for fun and hobby  
This story that I uploaded on wattpad, I upload it on this site.  
A story that was inspired by a fic that I like so much and deserves to be mentioned: The Grey Storm by MsSensibleKisses.  
When I read chapter 1 of that story many times, I welcome both imagine me: What if Asuto was betrayed hide his bloodline? Only in my story, I attach details seen from episode 38 of Orion and a headcanon that I would like to happen in the series (But knowing Hino, I doubt it)  
Enjoy this one-shot!

He had to leave, he had to run away, no matter how much his body felt heavy and sore he had to go away, where no one bothered him, not pointed out and less judged. Is being related to someone bad? He didn't know how they found out and it hurt the attitude they took just for their bloodline.

It was too cold, the freezing air was hard for him to breathe, the wounds they had on every part of his skin burned, the fatigue was taking its toll and the vision was increasingly blurred. The last thing he saw before falling into black unconsciousness was the image of someone.

* * *

His body feels heavy, his head hurt and his awakening was not pleasant because of the sensations he carries. The first thing he observes is that he is in a white room, his wounds were treated and there were bandages on his torso and head; He had so many questions that he didn't know how to start, but luckily there was something or someone to help him answer.

-You're fine-Some people went to where he is resting and one of them says that while hugging him. It is difficult at first to identify that person who hugs him, after minutes his tears are shed to realize who he was and that affection corresponds to him.

-I'm sorry- He whispers sobbing while that being comforts him.

-Cry all you want-He says helplessly as he hears the cries of pain and sadness from the wounded young man.

Minutes after calming down, an adult decides to take charge in the conversation since he wanted answers immediately.

-How do you feel?

\- Hurt ... not only from the wounds but from the inside-His voice was still broken by the emotions that his soul is seized.

-What happened?

-I don't know how they found out ... but I didn't tell anyone ... I did what you told me and they still knew it. They asked me, they pointed me out ... they said I was a damn traitor for not telling them anything. They think I'm the second wolf, but it's not like that ... they don't know that I'm with them fighting to protect the football I love so much.

-I ... I don't know how things got worse, I was beaten out of nowhere, they insulted me and didn't even let me be able to defend myself. They threw me out like it was crap ... I ...

-You don't have to continue-He tries to stop him since he could see how he cried for telling what happened.

-NO! I ... I don't know what I did wrong ... they don't understand anything ... **THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!** -The listeners mutter the name of the bereaved when they see his condition.

-Those damn ones-One of the young men whispers angrily.

-I don't want to go back .... I want to be away from them ....** I HATE THEM! **-The cry of helplessness causes him pain in those present since that boy should not know that bitter feeling.

-For now it is best to rest.

-No ... I don't want to be alone ...

-I will sleep by your side-One of the boys comes to stand next to him which thanks him for at least taking a nap.

-Thanks ... brother-He mutters before falling into the arms of Morpheus.

* * *

-With them they know-Whispers the frustrated adult with long hair tied to a ponytail while reading the medical history of the badly injured young man.

-Sooner or later this would happen ... what we never expected were to happen too soon.- A man with short black hair and dark eyes tells him seriously while serving him something to drink.

-Who leaked the information?

-It is being investigated.

\- Does the president know about this?

-Possibly tomorrow- The one with the ponytail sighs while he drinks the drink that his companion served him.

-I never thought I saw him this way ... I never believed that his own team sowed that seed of discord in his heart.

-Well ... we talk about what is nicknamed **"The one chosen by the sun"**, it was they that caused **the glare to be unfairly eclipsed**.

-I don't know what could happen, but if something I'm sure of is ... it won't be the same as of now.

-Just wait and support it. He is in a very delicate state mentally speaking, so we cannot leave him alone.

-**He won't be**, your family will be by your side ... **always.**

* * *

2 days it cost him to recover his personality, he was never alone since his family and acquaintances were by his side. His brother planned to take revenge for what they had done but the long-haired man prevented him because he could get into a serious predicament.

At the end of training for tomorrow's match with Spain, 3 young people rest to regain strength.

-There are no orders for tomorrow? -Asks a boy with long pale orange hair and blue eyes.

-Not at all ... my brother is confident that we will win Spain without problems- says a white-haired boy with a blue strand.

-And that miracle?-Asks a boy with blue eyes and black hair sarcastically.

-No idea, but it's the best-While they are on their way to the locker room, a young man of short stature, short orange hair and blue eyes passes to say hello.

-Captain, guys ... great job. I know that tomorrow you will win the match.

-Oh Marik, are you going to train?

-That's captain. I will do my best to demonstrate my skills to everyone.

-You are excited to want to be in our team, huh? -He says as a joke the black hair while trying to mess up the little boy's orange hair.

-I want to represent my country in the World Cup, I also want to face Asuto as we promised weeks ago- Kuabel ignores the faces of sadness of others to hear this, especially the dark-haired who controls his emotions.

-Who knows, keep trying so you can play with us-says the captain with a mock smile.

-Okay, I leave you. By the way, Lus, you greet Asuto-The boy leaves leaving the players silent.

-Those damn ones- Lus whispers as he remembers the status of his brother.

-Wouldn't it be better to tell him the truth?

-Inamori said that nobody should know that he is here, although I think what you say, Yuri.

-I'm not close to the boy, but it shows that he and Marik are very close.

-I know, but ... for now we must focus on tomorrow's game-Dictates the team captain.

-That's the least, I want to face Japan to destroy them for hurting my brother.

-Lus, I know you're angry. You are not the only one disappointed by the actions that Japan has done to Inamori but, playing with those feelings is not good.

-Froy, tell me a reason to want to forgive them.

-There are not, in fact-Before I could continue, a call from someone I knew appears and did not know whether to answer it or not.

-Is he? -Lus watches as the president's brother nods.

\- Answer and put it on speaker, that this also concerns me.

-What do you say, Yuri?

-At this point, I think it's the best-Froy sighs and answers the call in what he puts on the speaker so that the 3 listen.

-What happens, Hikaru? -Speak naturally the youngest of the Girikanan.

-**_I regret not being able to answer your messages before, I had to wait for the situation in camp to calm down at least._**

-You are alone?

-**_I'm in the gardens of the place, they are sleeping for what I take to catch up._**

-I see, I hear you.

** _-I still do not discover who leaked the information, the coach has put strong measures not only to prevent third parties from discovering this mess but also sanctioning those involved in the event. I tried to contact Mr. Shinjou but he doesn't answer._ **

-Because he's in the investigation together with Mr. Masato in relation to what happened.

** _\- Does the president know about this?_ **

-No idea, but you may sooner or later know. I fear that your team will disqualify you because your teammates committed a serious foul.

** _-I really didn't think that this would get out of hand, if the meeting where I was had not been extended ... I could have defended it._ **

-The call you made to alert us of his disappearance was at least helpful ... don't blame yourself -Smile a little trying to comfort his friend.

** _-I failed, Froy ... by now, Lus will surely want my head for not defending Asuto._ **

-You didn't ... if you hadn't called Froy and Yuri ... I don't know what would have happened to my brother. In that I can thank you, Hikaru-Speak Kasim seriously.

_ **-Lus? Are you there?** _

-I told Froy to put on speaker because this concerns me.

_ **-I'm really sorry ... I never thought the team was going to go beyond the limit and more with someone they know perfectly.** _

-I want to know ... Who were out of this? Not to put my anger on them.

_ **-Nosaka, the captain, Goenji and my person.** _

-They are saved ... the rest are dead players.

_ **-I won't intrude on this .... by the way, how is he?** _

-For now better, but his psychological state is worrisome-Yuri speaks with concern, although he did not know Lus's brother completely, he was very angry at the actions of the Ichihoshi team and could not forgive them either.

_ **-I would like to talk to him, but I doubt he wants to see me.** _

-No one from Japan rather-Inamori's brother was angry.

** _-I will accept any decision he makes, if he renounces the team or wants revenge ... whatever he does, he will have my support and I will not get involved since I also do not forgive what they did to him._ **

-Hikaru-Whispers Froy surprised.

** _-I have to go, I will be speaking by message from now on and ... please tell Asuto that ... "I'm sorry for not helping you", and to get better._ **

-We'll tell you, take care-The call is cut and silence reigns for minutes.

-And now?

-If the association does not get their hands, they will better pray for a miracle because I will end them in the game we have with them.

-What did your father say about this?

-I don't know, Yuri, my brother was talking to him when Mr. Masato took me out of the room claiming that I shouldn't fail in today's practice.

-I agree with that -Try not to laugh at Girikanan. What nobody notices is that someone hidden heard the conversation.

* * *

-What are you doing here?

-I came to say goodbye.

-It's true, today Russia will face Spain.

-Yes ... How do you feel? -The older's look softens when he sees the young man smile a little.

-It doesn't hurt as before.

-Possibly you will be discharged tomorrow.

-Je, you better go or Dad will scold you if you don't go with the team.

-Naaa I don't want to play this time.

-But...

-I'm kidding, I don't know if I will play this game.

-Even so, I'll be watching it from television, hopefully you win.

-Hopefully? We will win, be sure of that - He messes up his hair causing a laugh at the boy.

-It will be better for me to retire or for sure I will be in trouble.

-Good luck! -Smiling at him, the Perfect Spark player leaves.

Minutes later, he watches the game and is disappointed that his brother was not participating in the match. However, he was surprised how strong the team is in command of the brother of the president of the Orion Foundation, not for nothing they are a favorite to win the FFI; them style of play, tactics employed, work together and others were key in the victory against Spain. He had a hard time assimilating what when he faced Clario's team, it cost them at least to tie, but with Russia he annihilated them with a score of 6 goals to 0 in favor of the home. You have to be honest, there was no team that matches the power that Perfect Spark has and less with the current power that Inazuma Japan has.

Just remembering the name of that team, his heart squeezed to remember what they had done. How could they do that? It was the question that was constantly asked, did not all the moments that happened mean nothing? Why didn't his Inakuni friends defend him knowing he was with them all these years? It hurt again remember the insults, accusations, abuse ... it was something he doubted recover or worse, heal or forget.

So much that he helped them, defended, collaborated and sacrificed. Was it worth anything? There was a time to wonder if this was a nightmare, but the physical pain that his body endures responds **"This is not a dream, it is the cruel reality." **His eyes darken in what tears blur his face.

-What I can do? Mom, if you were with me ... What would you tell me? You told me that I could keep moving forward to a bright future and that I would not be alone. But ... What's the point? If the people I trust so much stabbed me.

His voice cracks while trying to control his sobs, his hands become fists and he shakes his head to take out those bitter memories with his former team.

-Just because Dad works for Orion and my brother is a Russian player, do they have to hate me? Do you not understand how horrible it was to live away from them all these years for my sake? If I hadn't been weak ... if I had tolerated life in this country ... **they wouldn't have separated us.**

**FLASHBACK**

-The climate of this country cannot with his body. He has to go to a country where weather conditions do not affect his health.

-Doctor, is there no other way?

-For the age he are, it is not possible if he want to have a full life.

.

.

.

-Dear... I know you hate me for this. But the best thing is that our little one lives in Japan, you have your future here in Russia and I don't want you to leave it for my selfishness.

-No, Yuriko ... if it's because of the little one, they'll understand. -The man is frustrated to see how his wife shakes his head.

-You know that what I say is true. Besides, I don't want to be cruel if I take the children with me and leave you alone.

-Do not tell me that...

-Yes ... Lus is the only one who can tolerate the climate of this country, it is best to stay with you and me with the baby.

-No! There must be a way and -The woman puts her fingers on her husband's lips to stop talking while smiling sadly.

\- It hurts to have to do it, I do not want Lus to grow up without his mother nearby, nor that Asuto grow up without his father by his side and unless they both cannot live as brothers ... but the child's life is in danger if he stays With this winter weather.

-Yuriko ...

-I hope they understand when they are young, but it is the best. It is horrible that to save our baby we have to separate just because I will not accept that you sacrifice your bright future for us.

-If I am where I am, it is thanks to you. Without my support ... without you I-She hugs him and corresponds with all his strength. Both tremble with fear and sadness for what was coming, ignoring that 2 children of just 2 years observe the hidden situation of which they did not understand.

-I love you ... you and the children ... when this improves, I promise to return and we will be together again.

-It will be horrible to be without you- Takuma whispers trying to control the tears.

\- The same I say. We will communicate, I will send photos and videos ... and so-Her voice is broken by crying. The couple hears sobs coming from the door of their bedroom, and the father is surprised to open.

2 children with black hair and green and blue eyes respectively, cry while snuggling between the two. The parents are moved thinking that their children heard the conversation and are relieved that by age they could not understand the situation. Yuriko burden on the small blue eyes while Takuma does the same with green eyes.

-Yeah, nothing happens ... Did you have a nightmare? There is no fear - She whispers in tears trying to be strong for his children.

-You better sleep with us.

-You're right-Both parents put them in their double bed and manage so that their children can rest.

The mother sings a lullaby to lull them, the father watches them with a sad smile since it could be the last time the 4 would be together. Already asleep, adults kiss on the fronts of infants and their eyes meet.

-Be careful, I could not stand if something bad happens to them-whispers the man.

-I have to tell you the same thing. Do not consent so much to Lus, that he eats healthy, do not play so much in the snow so that he does not get sick, if he wants to play football other than at night, do not reveal himself watching television and ... and ..

-I know, I'll take good care of him. You make sure that Asuto grows healthy ... so that one day we will meet again.

-I love you.

-And I love them. To you and the children.

**12 YEARS LATER**

A boy with green eyes and black hair curls up in his legs while trying to control his sobs, a call interrupts him and decides to stay strong.

-Hello?

\- Time without speaking to you! - A youthful and cheerful voice greets you.

-Lus?

-The same, how are you? You don't know what it took me to convince Dad to rest from his job so he could communicate with you.

-...

-Put in video call mode, we want to see you and mom.

-I don't think ...

-Hello son, how are you?

-Dad-Whispers Inamori choppy, just barely put your phone in video mode called. He had to put on his best face so they wouldn't notice his status.

"Hey!" He pretends to smile at his family.

-Look at nothing else, you are still dwarf as always-Comment as a joke a boy with blue eyes and black hair, next to him is a man with long brown hair tied to a ponytail, and reddish brown eyes that smiles at him.

-How are you there in Russia?

-The usual, dad working and I studying. By the way, I entered the local team of the city and will soon participate in the intercollegiate tournament.

-It's good to hear that.

-How about you? You're good?

-Well ... due to a shortage of funds, the school soccer club will close it.

\- Is there no way to save him? If you need funds, I will speak with the president of the organization to send them some help.

-Thanks dad, but I doubt the director accepts that.

-What do your friends say?

-We are trying to find alternatives to keep the club.

-I see...

-Son, is there anything else? Because on your face, something tells me something happened - The green-eyed boy shudders praying to cut the call, he didn't want to tell them the truth.

-N ... nothing, it's just for that.

-By the way, and mom? We have to say hello-The man notices how the boy shivers when his brother mentioned the mother.

-She ... is ...- He couldn't stand it, no matter how hard he tried, his tears come to the surface, scaring the 2 people.

-Hey? What happens? Is everything all right? -The blue-eyed question worried.

-What happened with Yuriko? Tell us Asuto ...

-I'm sorry .... I really didn't want to hide this from you, but I had promised my mother that I wouldn't tell you, because it was the right thing-Between sobs, she tries to apologize to her family, the only one she had.

-Brother...

-What ... What happened to your mother? -Question between fear and seriousness the patriarch of the Inamori family.

-Mom had struggled with a disease when she was 6 years old, she was hospitalized since then. The doctors helped us in everything we could ... and today ... after so much fighting ... she.

-Mom was sick?

-Don't tell me ... that ...- The cry of the Inamori confirmed his worst fear.

-Mom left ... in the afternoon she left ... she is no longer with us. Sorry, I'm really sorry.

-It's a lie ... Mom can't die ... SHE WAS OK! When we talked to her last time it was perfectly fine.

-She usually lies for the good of us ... she ...

_"When this improves, I promise to return and we will be together again."_

-Liar ... you made us not know your status for our sake ...- Father murmurs sadly.

The 3 cried together despite the distance, it was painful to know that the promise that had been made years ago would not be fully realized.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**-Asu ... promise me you won't tell anyone that you have a father and a brother away from here.**

**-Why Mommy?**

-**When you grow up, you'll understand ... it's horrible to ask you this, but for the sake of your dad and your brother, do what I tell you. You can?**

He hadn't understood why, but now it was the opposite, did his mother know about Orion? As he would have liked to ask about this when she was alive.

-I miss you ... we miss you, mom -He says softly as he dries his tears. Suddenly, the infirmary door opens revealing someone's visit.

-Hello champion, how do you feel?

-Mr Masato, what are you doing here?

-I asked permission to visit you, is it a bad thing?

-No, in fact, I'm glad to receive people. How is dad? This morning he did not come to greet me for a meeting with the president.

-The meeting is over and now they are preparing for the next round matches in groups.

-I see ... Spain will face the United States and Russia ...

\- They will face Japan - With hearing that name, he shudders.

-I see...

-I see you don't want to know anything about them.

\- It still hurts what they did to me ... I still don't understand the reason for their betrayal. They don't understand what happened in the past and the reason for keeping that secret.

-What will you do? Will you go back to Japan and pretend nothing happened?

-Now that I'm with Dad and Lus, I don't want to leave without them. I waited 12 years to see them again and ... I do not want so, take the decision to flee.

-I have a proposal, it will be your choice whether to take it or not.

-A proposal? -When hearing that idea from the man, Inamori's eyes widen in surprise.

-It's possible?

-If we can reactivate it, it is possible by the rules. But as I said, it will be your decision whether to accept or not.

-I...

* * *

The next day, Russian players are gathered as they await the important announcement by the managers.

-I wonder what it will be this time.

-I think insurance will tell orders for the game we have against Japan.

-Don't be pessimistic Yuri, if so I will talk to my brother so that we can play cleanly in the next meeting.

-I see everyone is here.

-Mr Masato? What is he doing here?

\- On behalf of the team's steering committee, I will be the one to announce the important news for which they are gathered.

\- Surely it will be new orders.

-Do you want to bet?

-We'll see that.

-Yuri, don't you dare to bet with Lus or you'll lose out -Well the one with white hair and blue eyes.

-EJEM ... as I said, the announcement is two new additions to the team -That news takes Russians by surprise.

-2 new players?

-Will they be disciples?

-My brother agreed with this?

-In fact, it was his idea and they are 2 people who know very well. I present to you the first one - Behind the adult, there appears a short boy, orange hair and blue eyes of which you wear the Perfect Spark uniform with pride.

\- Nice to meet you, I will do my best to lead the team to victory.

-Marik?

-Amazing...

-I knew you'd get to the team ... although I didn't think it would be too soon.

-Captain, guys. I will not let you down, trust me.

-Welcome to the team-Lus makes a key to the new member while messing up the hair with a smile.

-I'm glad you get along. The second member is behind you - Before you turned, a very familiar voice stops you.

-I'm sorry to be late, but hopefully we get along.

-That voice! -The staff turn around and remain silent when they see a young man wearing the Perfect Spark uniform, green eyes and black hair.

-I introduce myself, I am Asuto Inamori and from today I will be part of the Russian national team. I will not disappoint you, so I will strive.

-Impossible- Whispers the long pale orange hair.

-I don't believe it ... _Brother, did you agree with this?_

-It's great! -The little blue-eyed little boy shouts with joy. The rest of the team mutters between shock and surprise as the former representative of Japan joins them. How was it possible?

-Tell me it's a joke ... What head did you have in accepting this? -Lus approached him annoyed since he never imagined this.

-I knew you wouldn't like this, brother, but there's a reason for that.

-I'm all ears.

-**I want revenge**, I want to make you swallow your words for hurting me. If I leave everything and return to Japan, the pain will remain latent and I will not advance ... I want to use my skills and show them that they were wrong with me for betraying me and this opportunity is the best there is.

\- Dad agrees with this?

-Not at first, but at least understand the reason.

-In fact, he has Russian nationality, only that his state was frozen. For what was done the corresponding procedures to reactivate it and now has Japanese and Russian nationality, so the rules of joining our team are viable, says the adult.

-What about the Japanese? -That question asked by Yuri causes the boy's greenish eyes to darken.

-**I resigned yesterday.** The letter has already been sent notifying both its coach and the tournament association.

-I knew ... I knew what you would do that-Froy mutters upon hearing that statement.

-_Then ... what I heard was true. Those guys ..._\- Kuabel clenches her hands annoyed to know this.

-I will play cleanly in the match against them. But I will finish them and they will pay to hurt me - After saying this, Lus begins to laugh frantically scaring his companions and missing Inamori.

-I'm sorry ... but ... I want to play against them to humiliate them. This time I want to be present to scrub them for messing with the wrong person.

-Lus ...

-What he says is true, mission or not, we will kill the Japanese and show that they were wrong about what they did to Inamori.

-I'm sorry for Hikaru but, this time we will show Japan the power of Russia.

-Guys-Whisper Asuto to see how little by little, his new teammates support him even though he was a stranger to them (Except for Lus, Froy and Marik)

-I told you, you are not alone ... they missed the person who will triumph in this tournament and will regret it a lot-His brother comes to mess his hair in a mischievous way which causes a laugh. The Russians smile for the scene and the excitement for the next meeting is on the rise.

* * *

A one-day match against Russia, the situation with Inazuma is not quite good if we talk about the spirits.

-What did he call me for? Coach-Question Hikaru in the office of the Japanese team technician.

\- This came in the morning, read it, but do not say this to anyone - The thick-textured hand delivers a letter from which the dark blue hair is about to read. Minutes later his face is shocked by the content of the manuscript.

-Trainer, this is ...

-That's why it's official. Inamori resigned from Inazuma Japan yesterday and the association gave him permission.

-Does anyone know about this?

-Mr. Sekiya and my person for what you would be the first of the team to know that-Hao takes off his mask and looks serious and sad at the same time.

-I see. I had a feeling this would happen.

-As one day comes the confrontation with Russia, the best thing is that no one of the boys knows about this -The technician comments with a seriousness never seen before.

-My lips are sealed. Do not worry.

After that conversation, Hikaru being serious leaves the place. Across the corner, someone surprises.

-Nosaka?

-Shhh ... we better go to a secluded place.

**Camp Gardens**

-What's going on?

-I'm sorry to be reckless, but, I heard the conversation you had with the coach-Hikaru's dark eyes widen in surprise and anguish when he knew this.

-How much?

\- Enough, but I need you to confirm it.

-I can not tell you.

-Asuto ... He quit the team right?

-...

-Your silence confirms it to me ... as I suspected - Yuuma turns around without showing emotion.

-Sorry.

-Don't blame yourself, I won't tell anyone about this. It was something that awaited me, though ... it was faster than I thought - He was lucky that Ichihoshi did not see him smile bitterly.

-If I had only been there, none of this would have happened.

-None thought this would happen. But don't expect me that others would react in such a pitiful way.

-Try to call him ... but he doesn't answer.

-And it won't. We have to get the idea that he won't want to see us or in the worst case, hate us.

-I know what will sound strange, but I'm glad I made the best decision.

\- It only remains to wait as others will take it.

-They won't know, neither you nor I will tell you this.

-As I said, I won't say anything.

**Mansaku's room**

The Inakuni meet to discuss the situation and incidentally update Norika and Kozomaru who were the new additions of the Japanese team. However, for the girl the news of what they did to Inamori was not taken well (In fact, she slapped the owner of the Fire Lemonade because she was involved in what happened) which leaves both annoying and disappointed of his classmates.

With Sasuke, he decided to be neutral even though he also felt angry at the attitude of those who called themselves "friends of Inamori"

-You are really fools. You did not even give him the opportunity to explain himself by hiding his origin, and what you call themselves friends.

-Even so, he shouldn't have hidden us and more at this point.

-If he hid it, it is because the motive is greater than his friendship. Didn't you think about that at least?

-But...

-Nothing. At this point you will surely want to quit the team and not see them again, or in the worst case ... get revenge. If I were him, I would do the latter since the humiliation received is so great that it will not rest until they hurt those who pay.

-Don't you think it's a bit exaggerated?

-Look who says it. You really are disappointment in person, pray that he doesn't hate you.

**Meeting room (The one with the big screen)**

The team's elders meet not only to talk about the delicate situation but also to help the captain who has not been better emotionally speaking.

-I feel horrible, how did I let this happen? I am a failure as a captain because I cannot solve this problem.

-It's not your fault Endou, none of us could stop or determine the magnitude of the situation.

-Kazemaru, you were there, why didn't you stop him?

-Like the rest, I was too late Goenji.

-It was surprising, Fubuki and I heard the screams and luckily we met Nishikage to let you know that they were with the coach-Comment Afuro seriously.

\- The same I say, we did not know what was happening, but we looked for Mr. Sekiya and the girls to be able to stop what was happening - says Osamu while Tatsuya nods for the comments.

-When we all arrived, it was too late. Those of Inakuni told us the situation and ... the rest ...

-Even so, that they distrust their own partner, a friend ... that's the worst thing that can happen to someone.

**FLASHBACK**

-I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WILL ALLOW THIS! How did you get carried away by your emotions and cloud your thoughts?

-But Captain.

-NO! A team that distrust among its members, does not deserve to follow. Asuto is a great person and what you did gives no reason to betray him. DOES IT HAPPEN WITH EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE FOR THE TEAM?

-He hid important information. His family has links with Orion. Who wants to know if he was giving information about us?

\- Only because someone in your family is a member of the foundation considered a wolf? I can't believe they have that thought.

-Even so.

-I don't want to hear anything else ... it's horrible to think that my comrades are people who distrust each other and didn't even let their version be heard. Treating him like crap ... I don't want to imagine how he should feel right now and the worst part is that we are not present to help him.

The silence in the room was heavy, those who were out of the problem watched those involved with anger and sadness.

-I really disappointed ... it is sad that you do this. If something bad happens to you, you will be responsible for your actions.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Mamoru was called to the coach's office, from which Inamori is notified of the team's resignation, which left him in shock. He had a feeling this would happen, but hearing it was difficult and painful. Because of this, he gave his word not to warn anyone in the group in exchange for not playing in the last game he would have in the group stage, which the Chinese accepted.

* * *

Then came the awaited day, Japan vs Russia, rebels vs Orion. Europeans had the desire that the Japanese pay for daring to hurt your new member. Although he lived with them in just 2 days, they took love and considered him one of the group.

The opening ceremony was held and the players greet each other with respect, Hikaru and Froy take the opportunity to speak in Russian.

-The time has come, Hikaru.

-It's true ... Do you know what happened to ... you know who?

-What do you think? He resigned his team ... so you can imagine the rest.

\- Is he in the stadium?

-You'll know soon ... I'll just say sorry for you, because you won't win this match.

-As a friend, I will prove you right. But as a player, that will be seen.

The match starts and both teams attack to be able to have the ball in power. For when least expected, both teams tie for goals by Froy and Sasuke respectively. Minutes before finishing the first half, Perfect Spark makes the change of 3 players: A boy with orange hair, blue eyes and short stature with the number 17; 2 young men with black hair and a black bandana that covers their eyes ?, both with the numbers 16 and 18 respectively.

The Asians realize the entry of the 2 players who wear that black cloth and the worst thing is that they look like, as if they were twins.

-Russia enters the field to 3 players, being: Marik Kuabel with # 17, Asu with # 16 and Inam with # 18. How strange, while Kuabel debuts in his first tournament, it is the first time that we have no information about the other 2 boys, all that is known is that they are of Russian nationality and are family. I hope these young people surprise us in the remainder of the game.

-Asu and Inam? What kind of names are those? -Asks the brown-haired brunette. Hikaru looks at the appearance of players 16 and 18 and seconds after analyzing them, his eyes widen in surprise.

_-He quit his team ... so you can imagine the rest._

_\- Is he in the stadium?_

_-You'll know soon._

-May he ..- Ichihoshi whispers to realize the words of his friend.

The meeting resumes, and among the Russian substitutes, they are played to steal the ball from the Asians. Asu kicks the ball towards Hiura which is missed by that movement, but what happened next left the entire stadium breathless. Asu runs with all his strength to disappear and appear in front of the sky blue hair player, takes the ball with his knees and turns around so he can escape as lightning strikes from nowhere.

-That was...

-Inabikari Dash, how is that possible?

\- Or someone copied Asuto's technique?

-Or rather, that Asu is the same Asuto.

Asu makes a long pass to Inam, who runs to the goal. Norika was still surprised as it was hard for her to believe that someone from Russia used her friend's movement. Inam throws to kick back, causing a powerful shot, from which appears both a beam of light and yellow birds. As the ball approaches the goal, the birds merge with the sphere, shaping a large bird that looks like a yellow-white phoenix.

-Also the Shining Bird?

-What the hell?

That shot causes a second goal because the goalkeeper could not react to see how another technique of his friend caused a score in the opponent. Inam makes a pose which is similar to what former player # 8 of Inazuma Japan did when he won. The Japanese were speechless since those players were the perfect copy of their former teammate.

The first half ends with Russia's partial victory by 2 goals against 1 that Japan has. Haizaki and Goujin approach to claim Asu and Inam and the Chinese coach tries to control them to avoid a problem.

-How will you let them get away with it?

-Who of the 2 is the real Asuto? Answer! - Similar-looking players turn to see their rivals confront them.

-Why should we answer you? -Asu asks without emotion.

-Were it not you who caused your teammate to leave the team? - Complements Inam.

-You have no right to claim anything -The two say at the same time, which generates more anger in the Japanese forward.

-I may be Asuto -Inam says with a mocking smile.

-Or maybe I am-Complements Asu with the same smile from his partner.

-If you want to know the truth, you will find out in this match. But we will not be complacent with some players who try to betray their friends - Saying this at the same time, the 2 go to where their team is, humiliating the strikers who were mute.

The rest of the team listened to the conversation and did not know that it scared them: That these players were the perfect copy of Inamori or that their voices are exactly the same.

-Those damn ...

-What they say is true. None here has the right to claim them with the Asuto-Comment seriously Kozomaru while sending an angry look to those involved in the incident.

-Kozomaru is right. If there is a possibility that one of those 2 players is Inamori, I would not be surprised.

-We have to get the idea. If one of them is Asuto, we would enter facing as the enemy. And with what happened, more reason would have weight if he plays with the rival-says Mamoru frankly.

\- It only remains to concentrate on the game and win or at least draw.

The second half begins and Perfect Spark attacks with all his might, the use of Aurora Wave plus the bargaining movements of Asu with Inam, causes a terrible combination for Inazuma. Kuabel mocks the centrals with his dribble, and sends the Double Head Eagle to the goal. Umihara barely stops the attack with the Majin the Wave so Japan is saved.

-Tsk ... I failed-Whispers Marik disappointed because he failed to score.

-Don't bother, it was a good shot. Even she stopped my Innocent Drive easily.

-Froy is right so there will be more opportunities, so we move forward to have more chances.

-Yes! -The words of his captain and Yuri encourage him a little.

Both teams were exhausted, Chou Kinun replaced Atsuya, Osamu and Sakanoue with Haizaki, Goujin and Afuro. The gray-haired striker takes advantage of the fury he had in order to score Japan's draw with his Shark the Deep.

However, the environment is complicated by getting the tiebreaker. Asu and Sasuke both fight to get the ball, which by mistake of the Russian allows the brunette not only to obtain the object, but also tries to make a dangerous play. Inam realizes it and jumps not only to kick the ball out of the area, but saves his teammate from a possible accident since he had an idea of what his rival would do.

-Why did you do it? -Asu asks.

-If it were not for me, you would be badly hurt by the play he would make -Inam answers seriously.

-Jo? So you could see what he would do-Says Sasuke with an arrogant smile.

-You would only make such moves when strictly necessary.

-If you know, don't you think it's time to stop playing cheating?

-He saw our costume,-Inam mutters annoyingly.

-I supposed it- Asu sighs as he removes the bandana. This done, it is seen that his hairstyle and appearance differs from what he had with the garment on: Disheveled to the sides and big blue eyes and black pupil.

-That boy ... it's not Inamori.

-But what about the other?

\- Are you sure he took that away? - Asks the Russian captain.

-Do you know Froy? If that fool our act was not worth continuing with this-Says with simplicity that guy who took off his bandana, is looking to Inam and speaks with arrogance.

-It is not necessary to continue with this, take that off and shut up those inept.

-But...

-For that you are here, playing against those who did that to you ... brother.

-I understand-Inam takes off the garment and leaves Japan and the public mute in revealing their appearance: The hairstyle remained the same while opening her green eyes, only, the warmth of this is hidden between the coldness of her gaze.

This is unexpectedly unexplainable-Grita the narrator by what he was seeing.

-We finally have information from players 16 and 18 of Russia. Asu's real name is Lus Kasim, while Inam's is from someone whom you all know.

-That former player of Inazuma Japan and now plays for Perfect Spark: Asuto Inamori.

-But how is it possible?

-We have knowledge that days ago, Inamori resigned his team. Because he has both Japanese and Russian nationality, he is able to join the Russian national team.

Most of the Asians were still in shock for what they are living, there were 4 players who were neutral because they suspected it would happen with the boy.

-Seriously? I still don't understand why you still keep that nickname Lus.

-It's because I like Yuri that way. Off the court I am Lus Inamori but here I am Lus Kasim, besides dad and brother don't bother about it, right?

-So he decided, who am I to keep his real name during the matches?

-That's why I love you Asu!

-Too bad the cheating didn't last long-Kuabel sighs since he loved the brothers' plan.

-But it was worth it, the good thing is about to happen- says Froy with a smile.

Meanwhile, on the Japanese side, the mood ... let's say they are not good.

-I KNEW IT! He knew he would betray us - Hikaru wanted to shout at his companions for what he heard, but he tries to control his anger.

-YOU CAUSED THIS-Shout angry Marik

-It is true, this would not have happened if you had not hurt Inamori-Yuri defends the boy.

-I only contain my desire to slaughter them. You will not be saved from my anger for hurting my brother-The look that Lus sends to the Japanese is pure hate.

-He caused this by hiding his origins-Goujin defends himself.

-You really let us down. We know what you did to him and we will not tolerate the mistreatment of someone who is not only the brother of one of us, but has proven himself to be a great player with a pure heart.

-You defend it just because you are his captain.

-Guys, calm that the game is not over yet-Norika calls them from the goal to control the youth.

-To calm? This is already going over the limit.

-Now yes, I will not forgive them-Kasim is stopped by Viktor and his companions to avoid a mess, Nosaka along with Afuro, Kazemaru and Tatsuya try to reassure the others.

"SILENCE!" The shout from the green-eyed midfielder calms the mood, Ichihoshi closes his eyes in defeat as he turns his back on his teammates and puts himself in his place ignoring everyone.

-Really, thanks. Despite the short time I was with you, you consider me as one of yours-The green-eyed boy smiles gently as he runs his gaze on each Russian member. Kuabel approaches to take his friend's hands.

-You don't have to thank us. We love you for who you are, Asuto and you are a great friend.

-Friend? I doubt that word matters at this point - The nominee looks away smiling bitterly.

-It really hurts to know what they did to you, but that doesn't stop you from walking to a new address. If you dislike something, say so. If you get frustrated or angry, say it. If you want to scream out of rage or cry, say it.

-I want ... no, we want to be your support, not only do you have your father or your brother, but I am also Captain Froy, Yuri, Viktor and the rest of the team.

Marik's words move him to tears. Can he trust someone other than his family? Only time will tell. Dry his tears while smiling decisively while walking his team.

-Thanks ... it's impossible for me to pay them for what they have done for me. And this match is the perfect opportunity to prove it.

-That's the Asuto I know- Smiles satisfied Lus by the words of his brother, the rest of the Europeans smile as he was glad as his partner has a new resolution.

-Inazuma Japan. We, Perfect Spark, will win this match. **And you will pay for your actions that you did against me-**Asuto sends a cold look to the Japanese, which some shudder and begin to realize the serious mistake they made.

The game resumes with Russia in possession of the ball, the combo that the brothers made along with Kuabel, Girikanan and Rodina was to be feared. Hardly, Inazuma was able not only to maintain control of the object but to score 2 more goals by Nosaka and Afuro.

Russia could not be left behind and Kuabel managed to evolve his attack in order to score the team's goal 3. Yuri and other players once again perform the Aurora Wave which allows the captain to move without anyone stopping him, he also evolves his Innocent Drive which allows to score the draw.

There are few minutes left to finish the game, and no team should fail at this point. The members of Perfect Spark and Inazuma Japan exceed the physical limits, you could hear the gasp for the lack of oxygen, their bodies pearled by sweat, their uniforms full of grass when they were thrown to the ground.

The one with short orange hair and blue eyes snatches the ball from the striker with dark skin and blue hair to throw it at the green-eyed midfielder, next to him, his blue-eyed relative appears with a confident smile.

\- Let's make that move!

-Sure? We don't have much to have tried.

\- Trust me, not for nothing we are together in this.

-Lus ...

-**You and I against the world**, Come on, Asuto!

-Yes!

Inamori throws the ball to kick from behind towards the sky, Kasim jumps to be able to touch the ball and take an inverted turn with his body. Asuto arrives in time for the ball to hit the same guy along with Lus causing a powerful shot, from which both a beam of light and yellow birds appear. As the ball approaches the goal, the birds merge with the sphere, shaping 2 large birds that look like a yellow-white phoenix like a bluish black.

-Shining Double Bird! -It was the name of that technique together.

Because Lus wanted to fuck his brother's old team, he asked him to teach him his copying techniques in order to trick the Japanese into believing it was Inamori. During that time, he came up with a crazy idea.

**FLASHBACK**

-A technique as a whole?

-That's right, Asu.

-But there is no time, the game is tomorrow.

-Mmmm ... I know! And if we use your shooting movement only this time, you and I hitting the ball at the same time?

\- Do you want us to do my Shining Bird only with us doing at the same time?

-Exact!

-I don't know ... Can we do it on time?

-Do not be pessimistic. You said the same thing yesterday when you didn't even think what Inabikari Dash or Shining Bird could do and I did it.

-I still don't understand how you did it when it took me time to perfect it- Asuto says with a pout, causing a laugh in Lus.

-I am special.

-Ha ha that's funny.

-But speaking seriously. I want both of us to make a movement together, one that achieves the goal of victory.

-Lus ...

-**We face the world as one**, you and I against all-The words of his brother gives him warmth and confidence.

-Okay, let's do it!

**END OF FLASHBACK**

That attack was so powerful that the phoenixes united in one, one white with a black beam of light. Norika uses her Majin the Wave, but that shot was too much to stop, she could even hear the voices of all Russian players ... as if they put their trust in the brothers to be able to get the final point, finally, their force is reduced and the ball enters the arch.

The referee blows his whistle finally giving the match, 5-4 with victory of Russia. The winners gather to celebrate the triumph and congratulate those who gave the final point.

\- They did it - The little midfielder hugs his green-eyed friend.

-They really did, congratulations- The blue-eyed captain clashes his fist with Kasim of happiness.

-Pay me the bet Yuri! I told you we would do that technique-Lus says with a mocking smile.

-I told you that it is impossible to win a bet on Lus-Comment Viktor while watching Rodina sigh in defeat as she smiles disdainfully

-I understood ... but, I was surprised that they could perfect a movement in a short time.

-I say the same, Lus is someone incredible.

-Thanks for trusting me, Asu.

-For those are the brothers-They slap hands while decide to go backstage until someone calls.

-Wait! -Hikaru watches as the group turns around, feels the negative looks of a large part of the group.

-I ... I know that I have no right to speak to you. There is no day when I regret for not being able to help you, if that meeting had not been extended, I would have been to defend you.

Inamori's silence hurt him, but he would bear it, at least, he was relieved that he was still on his back so as not to see that icy look.

-I know that would not exist, but if I could be able to go back in time, would prevent that moment when the guys like Wolf said. I wouldn't have minded being called an accomplice ... because no matter where you come from or your blood relationship, you're the player who supported me when I felt I wouldn't get forgiveness from the team when I committed those horrors for being a disciple.

-Hikaru ...- Whisper the youngest of the Girikanan.

-I would never judge you, you're still the same smiling and pure boy. I wish that, even though you changed sides, you don't change your way of being ... I'm really sorry, and I don't want you to accept these apologies because I wasn't there when you needed it most.

With a bitter smile, Ichihoshi turns around to walk to his group. When taking the fifth step, a voice calls him.

-If it wasn't for you ... if it wasn't for that call you made to Froy, I don't know what would have happened to me. I really appreciate that.

-Asuto ...

-Also, Lus told me what happened after he ran away. Who interceded for me when I thought everyone betrayed me, what you had to endure since I cut off communication with the world. No need to apologize, but to be the one to do it for what you suffered because of me.

The green-eyed smile gave him a turn in his chest. That gesture was not the same, and it was consequently what he suffered days ago ... his companions had destroyed that true smile. The worst part is that they all witnessed that conversation.

-But ... what's done is done. I may forgive you, but ... **I will not return to Inazuma Japan. I will never forgive them** because, what did I doubt it's easy to forget. Their betrayal marked me for life, something that will take time to make peace.

Seriousness marked throughout his being, his cold and dark gaze was scanned by each Asian member and his warm voice had ceased to exist for a full of hatred and thirst for revenge.

-I recognize that I enjoy seeing them suffer, but **this will only be the beginning.** If you manage to move on to the next phase, and survive on the spot, sooner or later Russia will face you again. And when that happens, **I will face you to end you slowly and painfully, I will destroy your illusions of winning this tournament** because I will help Perfect Spark obtain the title of champions.

Some like Lus and Marik were smiling for the determination of the boy, others like Froy, Yuri and Viktor not only were surprised by the words of the new member, but were proud of that new resolution, the rest of the Russian players were already glad for Inamori's declaration of war to his former team.

Japan was not far behind, most were dumb by the new facet of their former partner. Is it a declaration of war? They never imagined that this innocent boy would treat them that way. For some who believed in him as Endou and Hikaru, they closed their eyes of defeat since it was impossible to recover their friend; Norika sheds tears because he had lost someone very dear, Kozomaru remained neutral, but, he was disappointed that because of the idiots he has as partners, they corrupted the purest boy he had ever met.

For some of Inakuni like Kirina and Mansaku, they never imagined the weight of their actions. Not having defended his friend brought consequences that are impossible to solve, and they felt them in their hearts.

-**You made me what I am now. I thank you because, now I am different**-He smiles at her mischievously while lifting his right sleeve revealing something that left them frozen: A blue mark adorns his right arm, a seal that everyone knew perfectly which provokes thousands of emotions, being the most marked All Asians

Not only did he show them that seal ... more than one player did the same: Lus showed on his left arm, Marik on his right calf, Yuri on his lower back and so some Russians showed the mark of the foundation that welcomes them.

It was official, Orion has won this round and the perpetrators were the same as fighting. There was nothing else to do since it was his former team who pushed him to that side, those who eclipsed the radiant light.

Team Russia bids farewell silent, they did not care as they affected Japan. Only Froy sent Hikaru a look of solidarity as he accompanied his comrades. And nobody noticed how the bright blue sky clouded along with the emotions that overwhelmed them today.

**We did?** It was the question that the Japanese were made, the cry of Umihara resound through the place, you could visualize the captain trying not to break down, so does Ichihoshi which Nosaka was the one who comforted him. Coach Sekiya tried to cheer up the girls who sobbed in silence, those of Chinese descent watched the situation in silence.

The rest of the players decided not to speak or express since, they did not know how to express themselves before the events that they themselves caused. They fell into account of the weight of their actions and did not imagine the consequences it would bring to let their emotions get carried away.

They had created an enemy, the one chosen by the sun had been consumed by darkness, a sun that has been covered by cold clouds of hate and resentment. **A sun they eclipsed.**

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> And yep ... as you saw, the headcanon I speak of is Lus as brother (or adopted brother, at least) of Asuto ... since we saw him at the end of episode 37 the idea was on my mind for a week.  
MsSensibleKisses, your story of The Grey Storm inspired me a lot to create this one-shot, an AU or parallel line where Asuto is part of Perfect spark, where IF he knows his father who is Shinjou and his brother Lus only that, by extreme circumstances they were separated, where he had to hide his father and brother blood relationship for good.
> 
> I'm still waiting for a new chapter in your story, as well as other fics by authors like Hear me loud by Mashiro and Electrostatic Naïveté by A_Llama_Called_Frizz (By the way, I recommend these 3 mentioned fics !!!)
> 
> It's all, see you!


End file.
